


The Answer

by Ink_Gypsy



Category: Jeremiah (TV)
Genre: Feed My Muse Fic Requests, Gen, Jeremiah - Freeform, Mister Smith - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 19:46:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3500645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ink_Gypsy/pseuds/Ink_Gypsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A snowy day brings Mister Smith new understanding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Answer

**Author's Note:**

> Written in response to a fic request from Prisca1960, who wanted a Jeremiah fic where "Smith has some fun in the snow with his little daughter."

Even though he hadn’t considered it before, it occurred to Mister Smith that people didn't use dates anymore. No one worried about what to call days, weeks, months or even years. All time was split into only two categories: Before the Big Death and After the Big Death. Even without dates, none of the important events that had transpired would ever be forgotten. Thanks to the tellers, the human books who repeated all that had happened both BBD and ABD, there would always be a record of what had transpired, but with building their new communities while dealing with Daniel’s impending takeover of the world as they now knew it, it wasn’t surprising that most people were more interested in the present than the past, or even the future.

The only thing that really distinguished the passage of time for everyone was the change of seasons. They were in one of the winter months now. That was obvious since there was snow on the ground, but just in case he hadn’t made the connection, someone decided to remind Smith with a cold, wet, snowball to the back of his neck. He spun around, ready to retaliate with a “You stupid fucker!” but the words died on his lips when he saw his assailant.

[](http://s755.photobucket.com/user/elwoodlovesirish/media/Rose%20Smiling%20In%20Snow-2.gif.html)

Standing in front of him, the snow swirling around her making her look like a fairy princess, was his beautiful Rose.

Seeing any of the brilliant children born after The Death outside of their school was rare, so for Rose to show up in Millhaven was a total surprise. Perhaps Sister Hannah had business in town and decided to bring Rose along as a treat, even though there was no way she could have known he and Kurdy were there today. Perhaps God had intervened, a little treat for Smith to make up for all the shit the deity had dumped on him during the past year.

[](http://s755.photobucket.com/user/elwoodlovesirish/media/Request%20Fic%20Pics/In%20The%20Snow%20With%20Rose.gif.html)

For a moment Smith just stood there gawking, until he was brought out of his reverie by the sound of his daughter's voice. 

“Play with me, Daddy.”

Smith didn't need God to give him instructions. He just did what came naturally, and when he opened his arms and Rose ran into them, he picked her up and swung her around, making her giggle. When he put her down, they began to play, chasing each other around, showering each other with handfuls of snow.

During this short time they spent together, none of the world's problems troubled Smith. There was no struggle to survive, no warfare, no Daniel. There was only the two of them, building snowmen and making snow angels, enjoying each other and doing the simple, ordinary things fathers and daughters had done for generations.

When God had pulled Smith from that lake, had forced him to live when he'd given up on life, he'd asked the deity why. Why me? There had been no answer. During all the time he had been God's mouthpiece, he'd asked the question again and again to no avail, but today, looking at his beautiful Rose, Smith realized that he'd had the answer all along.


End file.
